Дуку
Дуку ( ) — граф Серенно, мастер-джедай и лорд ситов, последний из двадцати мастеров, добровольно покинувших Орден джедаев. Его падаванами были Квай-Гон Джинн и Комари Воса. После перехода на Тёмную сторону Силы стал учеником Дарта Сидиуса и получил новое имя – Дарт Тиранус. Основал движение сепаратистов и стал лидером Конфедерации Независимых Систем (КНС). Погиб от руки Энакина Скайуокера во время второй битвы за Корусант в самом конце Войн клонов в возрасте 83 лет. Граф Дуку был превосходным фехтовальщиком: только Йода и, скорее всего, Мейс Винду (не считая Энакина Скайуокера) могли с ним соперничать, и даже Оби-Ван Кеноби, победивший Гривуса, не смог противостоять ему. Дуку был мастером Макаши — второй формы боя на световых мечах. Дуку был элегантным аристократом, каким и считал себя, даже манера его речи напоминала речь человека высокого происхождения. Именно из-за своих взглядов он ушёл из Ордена джедаев, сказав, что тот предал саму идею своего существования и стал игрушкой в руках Сената и лживых коррумпированных сенаторов. Дуку мечтал создать Империю, где правили бы люди, а нелюди стали бы рабами или были бы уничтожены. Именно про это ему говорил Дарт Сидиус, и только в последние секунды жизни граф понял, что все эти годы его учитель лгал ему – Дуку был лишь инструментом для уничтожения джедаев, становления Империи и Дарта Вейдера. Биография Джедай Детство thumb|left|Йода обучает молодого Дуку Дуку родился на планете Серенно в семье одного из графов, и в самом раннем возрасте его забрали для обучения в Храм джедаев. Первые тринадцать лет своей жизни он, как и все прочие джедаи того времени, обучался у магистра Йоды, а по достижении тринадцатилетнего возраста стал падаваном мастера Тэма Серулиана. Серулиан воспитал его как сильного джедая, опираясь на его большой потенциал, который чувствовался в юноше. Серулиан привил Дуку стремление к изучению истории. Знание истории и политики сделало Дуку человеком, интересующимся политической деятельностью. Дуку имел нескольких друзей, в частности юнлинга Лориана Нода и помощника сенатора Бликса Аннона, Иро Иридиана. В дальнейшем преданный ими, Дуку опасался дружбы и привязанностей. Вскоре после того, как Дуку стал падаваном мастера Серулиана, он и Лориан обнаружили у мастера Серулиана записи, касавшиеся ситского голокрона. Лориан попытался убедить Дуку взять записи, чтобы выкрасть голокрон, но Дуку отказался. Чуть позднее Лориан самостоятельно забрал голокрон из хранилища, но был пойман Оппо Рансцисисом за просмотром его содержимого. Лориан попытался переложить вину на Дуку, сказав, что именно тот виноват в краже. Это ему не помогло – Лориана выгнали из Ордена за вовлечение Дуку в кражу голокрона. Вскоре Тэм Серулиан стал неспособен обучать Дуку дальше. За юного джедая взялся сам мастер Йода, отточив его навыки фехтования. Йода до этого не брал падаванов уже много лет. Так как мастер Серулиан отточил разум Дуку, Йода же основное внимание уделил на навыки владения световым мечом. Под личным наблюдением Йоды, одним из лучших фехтовальщиков, Дуку стал опытным дуэлянтом. Считалось, что лишь несколько мастеров могли сравняться с умением владения световым оружием рыцаря-джедая Дуку. Рыцарь и мастер Дуку стал рыцарем в двадцать с небольшим лет и практически сразу же взял в падаваны Квай-Гона Джинна. В 76 ДБЯ Дуку и его ученик Квай-Гон Джинн были направлены для защиты сенатора Бликса Аннона от пиратов, специализирующихся на похищениях. Дуку встретился со своим старым другом, Иро Иридианом, который служил помощником сенатора Аннона. Однако, они были захвачены их старым другом Лорианом Нодом. Дела приняли ещё более худший оборот, когда сенатор умер от внезапного сердечного приступа. Иро, который оказался в сговоре с Лорианом, запаниковал. Дуку и его ученик вырвались на свободу, победив пиратов. Дуку вступил в бой и победил Лориана, и только голос Квай-Гон Джинна остановил его от безжалостного уничтожения противника. Во время этой же миссии друг Дуку Иро Иридиан намеренно выдал джедаев боевым дроидам Нода, и после этого предательства у Дуку никогда больше не было близких друзей. Как позднее сам Дуку сказал Квай-Гону, «предательство даже лучших друзей неизбежно». После возвращения на Корусант Дуку впервые сам обратился к информации, заключенной в ситском голокроне. И там Дуку решил, что Квай-Гон готов к испытаниям на звание полноценного джедая. Как ни странно, хотя Дуку учил своих учеников смирению, сам же считал себя одним из лучших джедаев. Не все теории Дуку поддерживались Орденом. Дуку считал, что джедай мог использовать одинаково и Светлую и Тёмную стороны, чтобы достигнуть уникального баланса. Он полагал, что, не соблазняясь ни одной из сторон, он мог оставаться на своём собственном пути и изменять Галактику к лучшему. К сожалению для Дуку, его гордость в стремлении стать лучшим джедаем, тянула его к Тёмной Стороне. Когда Квай-Гон Джинн стал рыцарем, Дуку получил ранг мастера. Дуку был политическим идеалистом, и неоднократно привлекался для проведения переговоров по всей Галактике, в кризисах вроде Севаркоского обсуждения в 52 ДБЯ. Впоследствии он взял новую ученицу, Комари Восу. Во время своих миссий он неоднократно подмечал всё более явную слабость и беспомощность Галактической Республики, поэтому его уход из Ордена не был ни для кого неожиданностью. Уход из Ордена В 34 ДБЯ Тор Визсла, лидер Дозора Смерти, в надежде избавиться от Джанго Фетта и его Истинных мандалорцев, послал в Храм сообщение о том, что на планете Галидраан мандалорцы убивали политических активистов. Дуку, Комари и несколько других джедаев были посланы на планету для разрешения конфликта, но всё закончилось сражением между Истинными мандалорцами и джедаями. Битва при Галидраане, а затем исчезновение Комари Восы заставили Дуку пересмотреть свои взгляды на служение Ордену. Последней каплей стала смерть в 32 ДБЯ первого ученика Дуку, Квай-Гона Джинна. Дуку решил, что Орден стал слепо повиноваться коррумпированному Сенату, и покинул Храм джедаев, став, таким образом, одним из двадцати мастеров-джедаев, добровольно покинувших Орден. Его бронзовый бюст стал украшать Архив джедаев, наряду с бюстами остальных Двадцати Потерянных. Катастрофа во время сражения на Галидраане и исчезновение Комари Восы уже подвигали Дуку на этот исключительный шаг, а смерть первого падавана, Квай-Гон Джинна, оказалась последней соломинкой. Вернувшись на Серенно, Дуку принял наследственный титул графа Серенно и уже через несколько лет стал одним из самых богатых людей в Галактике. Прикрываясь своим влиянием, он избрал другой путь постижения Силы – как Тёмный лорд ситов. Тёмный лорд ситов Сит-ученик Обратившись к Тёмной стороне Силы и став учеником Дарта Сидиуса, Дуку начал выполнять коварный план учителя по уничтожению Ордена джедаев. Дуку выпал из всеобщего внимания на восемь лет, до 24 ДБЯ. Дуку контактировал с Палпатином ещё будучи членом Ордена джедаев. Политическая позиция Дуку и разочарование в Сенате и джедаях были известны Палпатину. Постепенно они сошлись взглядами, и Дуку начал искать таинственного Лорда ситов, чтобы присоединиться к нему, и в итоге его желание сбылось. Его первой жертвой – вступительным взносом Сидиусу – стал его старый друг, магистр Сайфо-Диас. Складывание частей Одной из первоочередных задач графа Дуку стал поиск человека, который послужил бы прототипом для армии клонов, которую заказал Сайфо-Диас у каминоанцев с подачи Дарта Плэгаса. Для того, чтобы найти наиболее способного охотника за головами, Дуку назначил награду в пять миллионов кредитов за голову лидера секты Бэндо Гора, своей бывшей ученицы Комари Восы. thumb|Дуку разговаривает с Джанго Феттом Множество охотников за головами прельстилось наградой, но до Колмы, одной из лун Богдена, где скрывалась Воса, добраться удалось только Джанго Фетту и Монтроссу. Джанго Фетт убил Монтросса, отомстив таким образом за смерть своего приёмного отца, захватил Восу и привез её Дуку. После этого Дуку предложил ему стать образцом для клонирования, и Фетт согласился при условии, что частью награды станет один немодифицированный клон. После этого Дуку убил Комари Восу, таким образом, порвав все свои связи с Орденом джедаев. Создание Гривуса В течение всего времени Дуку разыскивал силы, способные помочь ему расколоть Республику. Сидиус дал задание Дуку обратить внимание на калиша Кимаена Джай Шилала, позднее известного как Гривус, который одно время служил Межгалактическому банковскому клану. Дуку заявил Сэну Хиллу из МБК о его интересе к Гривусу. Было известно, что Гривус не стал бы добровольно участвовать в сепаратистском движении, но граф был готов к этому. И поэтому Сэн Хилл, заручившись поддержкой графа и архигерцога Джеонозиса Поггля Младшего, приказал заложить бомбу в корабль Гривуса. После крушения Гривус был искалечен, и, окончательно изувечив калиша, Дуку убедил генерала в ответственности джедаев к диверсии и перевез его на Джеонозис, где генералу создали новое тело, превратив его в киборга. В процессе киборгизации Гривусу переливали кровь магистра Сайфо-Диаса, а после завершения всех операций Дуку подарил Гривусу его первый световой меч, некогда принадлежавший Сайфо-Диасу. На Геонозисе для калиша изготовили новое дюрастиловое тело. Дуку был очень доволен полученным результатом: он теперь имел командующего для управления армиями дроидов во время войны, не интересующегося ничем кроме мести джедаям. Следующим заданием Дуку стало создание Конфедерации, которая смогла бы победить Республику. Лидер Конфедерации Создание движения сепаратистов В 24 ДБЯ, впервые после своего ухода из Ордена, Дуку появился на публике. На Раксус-Прайме он открыто обвинил Республику и Орден джедаев в разложении, лицемерии, потворстве коррупции и прочих тяжких грехах. Он призвал правительства звёздных систем выйти из состава Республики и присоединиться к сепаратистскому движению. Этот призыв положил начало Конфедерации Независимых Систем. Дуку предложил президенту Коммерческой Гильдии Шу Май план, согласно которому планета Ансион и ее союзники должны были выйти из Республики и присоединиться к Конфедерации. Шу Май и ансионский сенатор Мосул попытались сорвать подписание соглашения между кочевыми племенами и городскими обитателями, но из-за вмешательства джедаев Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера, Луминары Ундули и Бэррисс Оффи им это не удалось. Договор был подписан, и Ансион остался в составе Республики. Несмотря на неуспех на Ансионе, некоторые сенаторы были готовы порвать отношения с Республикой, и после того, как Шу Май известила об этом Дуку, тот сказал, что ни провал на Ансионе, ни согласие сенаторов не выбиваются за рамки его плана, который близится к завершению. Открытие заговора Первую встречу КНС предприняла на Джеонозисе, где было подписано соглашение между Дуку и главами крупных деловых корпораций. Основой армии стали дроиды Торговой Федерации. В это время Оби-Ван Кеноби, преследовавший Джанго Фетта, попал на Джеонозис, он был схвачен и заточён сепаратистами. Пока Кеноби находился в плену, Дуку имел с ним приватный разговор. Сначала Дуку подверг сомнению искренность джедая о причине визита на Джеонозис, и симулировал незнание о Джанго Фетте. Дуку постарался перетянуть Оби-Вана на свою сторону, но Кеноби отказался. Тогда Дуку сменил тактику и сообщил джедаю о том, что Дарт Сидиус, Лорд ситов, контролирует деятельность Сената. Дуку предложил Кеноби присоединиться к нему, чтобы свергнуть сита. Кеноби опять отказался. Дуку решил, что дальнейшие попытки в отношении упёртого джедая не будут иметь никакого смысла, и оставил его в камере. Битва на Джеонозисе Тогда Дуку вынес ему смертный приговор. Позже, Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала прибыли, чтобы спасти Кеноби, но сами попали в плен и были приговорены к смерти по приказу Нута Ганрея. Во время казни Дуку вёл себя довольно спокойно, удивившись, тем не менее, когда на них напали джедаи под командованием Мейса Винду. Дуку решил дать джедаям шанс сложить оружие, но они отказались. Граф показал, что захваченные джедаи и сенатор были простой приманкой, когда на арену вырвались тысячи боевых дроидов. Хотя Сепаратистская армия дроидов и почти уничтожила отряд джедаев, их остатки спас мастер Йода во главе с армией клонов, которую создал Дуку. В то время, как клоны, продвигаясь, опустошали ряды армии дроидов, сепаратисты начали отступление, а Дуку симулировал незнание об источнике появления армии клонов. Поггль Меньший отдал приказ на полное отступление и отдал в руки графа Дуку планы будущей Звезды Смерти, основанные на разработках Райта Сиенара, для исключения вероятности попадания их в руки джедаев. Дуку бежал к секретному ангару спасаясь от погони в лице Оби-Вана и Энакина Скайуокера. В ходе боя Дуку сначала отбросил Скайуокера молнией Силы, затем ранил Оби-Вана, выведя его из боя. Юный Скайуокер так же пострадал, Дуку отрубил ему кисть, после чего тот воспылал ненавистью к графу. thumb|230px|Дуку сражается с Йодой Тогда в бой с Дуку вступил его старый учитель, мастер Йода. Обменявшись безвредными друг для друга Молниями Силы и попытавшись метать друг в друга различное оборудование, Дуку настоял на решении спора с помощью световых мечей. В ходе боя Дуку обрушил строительную колонну на головы раненных джедаев, заставив Йоду отвлечься от боя и заняться их спасением. Тем временем Дуку ускользнул на джеонозианском судне. Покинув поле боя, Дуку прибыл на Корускант необнаруженным. Там он встретился со своим учителем и сообщил ему о выполнении их плана о начале Войн клонов. Войны клонов Ранние конфликты Вскоре после начала войны Дуку прибыл на свою секретную базу на Бакуре. Однако, джедаи Толм и Сора Балк преследовали его и вступили с ним в бой. В результате боя покалеченный Толм бежал на Корускант, а Сора Балк присоединился к силам Дуку. Военные машины и артефакты Одним из первых проектов Тёмного лорда было воссоздание «Тёмного собирателя». Это супероружие, используя мощь Темной стороны, фокусировало луч энергии Силы, способный уничтожить или нанести серьезный урон любой цели. В самом начале этой операции, юный Боба Фетт был захвачен и направлен к графу на Раксус Прайм. Очевидно, Дуку желал обучить юного мандалорца, чтобы сделать его достойной заменой своего отца. Но Боба узнал слишком много о «Сборщике Силы», неотъемлемой части «Тёмного собирателя» и скрылся. После этого Дуку отдал приказ о его ликвидации. Дуку и его телохранитель Кидон Пракс обнаружили «Сборщик Силы», но в этот момент подверглись атаке подразделений Республики во главе с Оби-Ваном и Энакином Скайуокером. В то время как клоны вели бои с армией Дуку, Энакин Скайокер атаковал Дуку в транспортном отсеке крейсера, на котором вывозился древний агрегат. Во время дуэли на световых мечах в бой вмешался Кидон Пракс, выстрелив в джедая стрелкой с транквилизатором. После этого Дуку захватил Энакина и отправил его на Аларис-Прайм, одну из лун Кашиика, чтобы проверить артефакт древних ситов в действии. Но планы Дуку опять были сорваны джедаем, ухитрившимся сбежать и устроить волнения среди вуки. Дуку опять пришлось спасать «Сборщика Силы». После этих событий Дуку использовал «Сборщик» в боях на Аагонаре, Бакуре и Мон-Каламари, затем отступил на Туле для окончательного монтажа «Тёмного Жнеца». Но планам Дуку не было суждено исполниться, так как джедаи атаковали Туле. Дуку использовал его против республиканцев, но Скайуокер уничтожил его во время боя. Потеряв «Сборщика Силы» и своего телохранителя, Пракса, погибшего в бою, Дуку скрылся. В ходе разрастания Войн клонов, было обнаружено, что Республика создала новый тип боевых машин, известных как Дециматоры, которые резко меняли расклады боя в наземном сражении. Лорд ситов не мог дать свершиться подобному, поэтому направил наиболее верного генерала Сев'ранс Танн для захвата машин. Танн выполнила приказ Дуку, захватив планету Сарапин. Однако, Республика нанесла ответный удар, вернув себе планету, убив генерала Танн в битве при Кранте. Но план Дуку всё равно был выполнен, так все прототипы Дециматоров были уничтожены, не доставшись никому из противников. Новый союзник Через некоторое время после начала Войн клонов, Дуку посетил глидиаторскую арену на Раттатаке, надеясь найти себе исполнителя своих решений. Во время соревнований он ощутил колебания в Силе при виде девушки Асажж Вентресс. Дуку потребовал её показать своё мастерство на арене. Вентресс вырезала всех своих соперников под пристальным взглядом сита. После окончания схватки Дуку приветствовал девушку хваля её неузаурядные боевые навыки. Вентресс ответила, что её мощь велика, так она сит, на что Дуку ответил смехом и поставил её статус под сомнение. В ответ Асажж бросилась на Дуку, но граф быстро остудил её пыл, ударив молниями Силы. Дуку потребовал отнести потерявшую сознание воительницу к себе в комнату. Когда Вентресс очнулась, то опять повторила нападение уже со световым мечом, показав, что является серьёзным противником даже для Дуку. Однако, Дуку опять взял верх, разрубив её мечи. Вместо того, чтобы убить девушку, Дуку представил её Дарту Сидиусу, за что удостоился похвалы за свой выбор помощницы. Также Сидиус предложил направить Вентресс в первую миссию для нахождения и уничтожения Энакина Скайуокера. Дуку подарил ей два новых световых меча, которые ранее принадлежали Комари Восе. Сплочение Конфедерации Битва при Камино была спланирована Дуку и Дартом Сидиусом для продления Войн клонов и устранения стратегического преимущества, которого достигла КНС с начала войны. Агент Дуку, Тукарти, сообщил, что Республике известно о грядущем нападении, но это уже не имело значения. Сражение пошло именно так, как и планировал Лорд ситов: флот Республики заманил в засаду флот КНС и нанёс флоту огромный ущерб. Командующий Мерай, один из лучших тактиков Конфедерации, был убит и его флот был разбит. Клонирующие установки были спасены, что уравновесило обе воюющие стороны и продлило конфликт. Позже Сидиус сообщил Дуку, что их стратегия эффективно разрушила планы обеих сторон на скорое разрешение конфликта. В течение первых месяцев войны Клонов Дуку был очень занят, составляя стратегии боевых действий и подстрекая системы Галактики к войне против Республики. Он послал Дурджа на Муунилинст, чтобы помочь Сэну Хиллу отразить неизбежный удар Республики. Он так же подтолкнул к войне Лигу изоляции куарренов к войне на Мон-Каламари и послал боевых дроидов на Илум для нанесения сокрушительного удара в сердце Ордена джедаев. Соблюдая Правило двух Дарта Бэйна Дуку отказался от обучения собственного ученика, концентрировав свои усилия на подготовку Тёмных служителей, таких же как Асажж Вентресс, Сев’ранс Танн и Сора Балк. Кроме того, Дуку завербовал Тола Скорра, Кадриана Сея, Тренокса и многих других. Он давал упор на преподавание боевых навыков, но познание философии ситхов им пропускалось, как ненужное. Дуку и его Тёмные служители занимались в основном уничтожением командиров как в Республиканской армии, так и среди джедаев. Дуку принимал значительное участие в миссиях по переманиванию систем от Республики к КНС. В частности. На планете Нулл он попытался перевести планету из подчинения Республики к Конфедерации, но Кеноби и Скайуокер прибыли на планету, прекратив деятельности Дуку. Дуку, чтобы не уходить совсем уж с пустыми руками, убил своего давнего врага Лориана Нода перед тем, как отступить. Харизма и обаяние Дуку были так велики, что заставить планетарное правительство перейти на сторону Конфедерации было не так уж и сложно. Кроме знатоков Силы Дуку разыскивал и незаурядных воинов, подобных Дурджу, увеличивающих военный потенциал КНС. После смерти Сев’ранс Танн, командующего армии дроидов, Дуку потребовалось найти нового руководителя. Выбор его колебался между трёх кандидатур: Вентресс, Дурджа и Гривуса. Чтобы решить, кто из них является достойным командиром, Дуку устроил испытание для них на Трэнчантской космической станции. Гривус оказался самым достойным из противников, даже при том, что Дурдж и Асажж Вентресс сговорились между собой, и был назначен командующим. Вентресс и Дурдж остались для лечения в резервуарах с бактой. Гривус доказал, что выбор Дуку был верным уже в сражении на Хайпори, где лично расправился с пятью джедаями. Его появление на должности Командующего изменило течение войны. Упадок и хаос Измена джедая Джедай Квинлан Вос был послан Советом джедаев для внедрения в ближайшее окружение Дуку для ведения шпионской деятельности. Это было большим риском, так как Вос опасно приближался к Тёмной стороне. Дуку же знал о миссии Квинлана Воса, но надеялся использовать Воса в своих интересах. Вос внедрился в ряды КНС во время сражения на Брентаале IV. Дуку заинтересовался этим джедаем и направил его на родной мир, Киффу, с приказом перетянуть правительство на сторону КНС. Правительство Киффу отказалось присоединиться к КНС, что привело к сражению между сторонами, во время которого Вос спас свою двоюродную тётю, члена правительства, убив Тёмного служителя Кадриана Сея. Дуку преследовал Воса и поймав его, доказал, что его двоюродная тётя пожертвовала его родителями вампирам-анзати. В гневе Вос убил родственницу. Дуку наблюдал за этим действом, и знал, что Квинлан Вос перешёл на Тёмную сторону Силы. Вос стал убийцей на службе Дуку, убившим сенатора Виенто и его помощника, Х'ариса Фенна. Как награду Дуку вручил Восу кристалл энергии светового меча Дарта Андедду. Однако Вос всё-равно предал Дуку и перешёл на сторону Республики, ведя в бой армию к Салукемаю в конце войны, убив там Сору Балка и Тола Скорра, двух Тёмных служителей Дуку. Дуку потерял одного мощного союзника, но война продолжалась. Знания ситов В ходе войны, Дуку всё больше срастался с личностью Дарта Тирануса, Тёмного лорда ситов. Он охватывал обширные области знаний, исследуя Коррибан для поисков реликвий ситов, которые он мог использовать против джедаев, в дополнение к имеющемуся уже у него ситскому голокрону, созданному Дартом Андедду. Во время смелого рейда на Корусант Дуку проник в Храм джедаев и похитил ещё один голокрон ситов. Джедаи подозревали, что их прежний товарищ был настоящим Лордом ситов, но не могли сказать об этом с полной уверенностью. Некоторые, как Квинлан Вос, подозревали, что Сора Балк и был истинным Лордом ситов, но всё это было частью преднамеренного обмана. Война продолжается Поскольку война продолжалась Дуку и его слуга, генерал Гривус запланировали операцию по уничтожению флота Республики. Гривус хотел разрушить планету Виидаав и накрыть флот мощной взрывной волной. Дроиды должны были атаковать планету и заминировать её. Однако, республиканцы и местные колонисты успешно противостояли армии дроидов, сорвав выполнение плана. Несмотря на то, что Дуку и Асажж Вентресс не принимали непосредственного участия в битве при Праеситлине, они давали советы по стратегии генералу Порсу Тониту. Однако, это было лишь ширмой, прикрывающей настоящий план Дуку и Дарта Сидиуса, по проверке потенциала Энакина Скайуокера и попытке перетянуть его на Тёмную сторону. Задержка подкреплений до последнего момента привела к поражению сил сепаратистов от нестандартной атаки Энакина Скайуокера. Однако, это была победа Лорда ситов, так как были получены доказательства огромного потенциала Анакина и его возможного падения на Тёмную сторону. Финальные шаги Миссия на Вджуне Были те, кто думал о спасении Дуку, среди них был и мастер Йода. Однако, только после того, как Дуку позволил бежать и возвратиться на Корусант джедаю Джею Маруку, Йода решил действовать. Йода с группой джедаев высадились на Вджуне, для попытки возвращения Дуку на Светлую сторону. Многие джедаи пали во время долгого пути от рук Асажж Вентресс. В это время Дуку конфликтовал со своим учителем по причине лояльности из-за отпущенного джедая и жалобы Вентресс о попытке Дуку свергнуть Дарта Сидиуса. Асажж тем временем атаковала джедаев около замка Дуку, и лишь своевременное прибытие Оби-Вана и Энакина не дало полечь всему отряду джедаев. Вентресс была тяжело ранена и покинула поле боя. Тем временем Дуку вступил в диалог с Йодой, пытаясь перетянуть его в свой лагерь. Но Йода отказался, что привело к очередной дуэли, и опять неудачной для графа. Дуку бежал. Битва при Боз-Пити Дуку находился на Боз-Пити с целью наблюдения за процессом излечения Асажж Вентресс после боя на Вджуне. Однако флот Республики прибыл ранее, чем закончилось лечение. Дуку противостоял в медицинском центре как Оби-Вану, так и Энакину Скайуокеру, но бежал после того, как Вентресс вырвалась из резервуара с бактой и напала на джедаев. Покидая поле битвы и двигаясь к своему шаттлу, Дуку столкнулся с Мэйсом Винду. Дуку атаковал своего старого друга и использовал своих магнастражей, чтобы отвечь Винду и спастись. Отступая на шаттл с Гривусом, Дуку натолкнулся на Асажж Вентресс, но решил не связываться с умирающей Асажж и бросил её на планете. На краю бедствия Дуку провёл большую часть войны, контролируя действия Совета сепаратистов, отдав командование армией генералу Гривусу. После Боз-Пити он обустроил временную базу на Каоне, и оттуда возглавлял операцию по возвращению механо-кресла Нута Ганрея, потерянного при отступлении Конфедерации с Кейто-Неймодии. Там же Дуку спланировал операцию по переводу на Тёмную сторону Оби-Вана и Энакина на планете Наос III, где их должны были атаковать наёмные убийцы. Возвратившись на «Незримую длань», Дуку узнал о провале плана. Вскоре, во время голомоста между Гривусом, Дуку и Дартом Сидиусом, был рождён новый план по переманиванию Энакина на Тёмную Сторону, использую Дуку как приманку. Дуку должен был прибыть на Тайт, убить Оби-Вана и завербовать Энакина. Именно тогда Дуку подал идею по отъезду Сидиуса с Корусанта, из-за постоянного преследования джедаями. Сидиус тогда предложил преждевременно осуществить план по атаке на Корусант, после того как основные силы Республики пошли бы на Дуку, находящегося в Тайте. Во время битвы на Тайте произошло одно из последних столкновений Дуку, Энакина и Оби-Вана. План почти удался, но Анакин дал волю гневу и Криком Силы разрушил здание, в котором шёл бой. Выбравшись из-под обломков здания Дуку засомневался в планах Лорда Сидиуса, но преодолел это колебание. Дуку бежал с планеты, наведя джедаев на ложный след на планете Нелваан, заставив их расследовать вариант нахождения Гривуса на планете. Приманка сработала, и Дарт Сидиус также ушёл от преследования. Тёмный лорд делал свои заключительные шаги. В ожидании джедаев Во время битвы за Корусант Гривус захватил Палпатина, не подозревая о всех извивах плана ситов. Дуку и Сидиус предвидели, что единственными спасателями Палпатина будут Кеноби и Скайуокер. Несмотря на желание Сидиуса о получении только Энакина, Дуку настаивал на переводе на Тёмную сторону и Оби-Вана тоже, считая, что он будет хорошим подспорьем при создании Нового Ордена. Сидиус не соглашался, так как считал, что разум Кеноби слишком затуманен догмами джедаев. Таким образом, план оставался неизменным: Дуку убивал Кеноби, но «проигрывал» Энакину, и сдавался, переводя юного джедая на Тёмную сторону, а тот, в свою очередь, спасал Палпатина. Таким образом, его сдача в плен оставляет его чистым в глазах общественности, а все грехи КНС сваливались бы на голову генерала Гривуса, который становился козлом отпущения. Палпатин становился бы Императором, Дуку – его правой рукой, а новообращённый Скайуокер стал бы руководителем новой армии ситов, чтобы новый Орден заменил Орден джедаев и принёс мир в Галактику. Финальная дуэль Дуку пришёл к джедаям с двумя лучшими боевыми супердроидами В2. Дуку соскочил к джедаям и активировал свой световой меч. Он считал, что джедаи «не будут устраивать беспорядок в присутствии канцлера». Но Кеноби заявил, что сит больше не сбежит. Завязался бой. Джедаи вместе набросились на Дуку, поскольку Оби-Ван учёл ошибки боя на Джеонезисе трёхлетней давности. Навыки обоих джедаев улучшились с годами, но сначала они этого не показывали графу, используя только основные методы боя на световых мечах. Однако потом они неожиданно изменили стили фехтования и поколебали оборону Дуку, сперва лишь игравшего с ними, так что тому пришлось скорректировать свой стиль для более серьёзного боя. Считая, что он легко сможет переиграть джедаев, Дуку просчитался, недооценив их мастерство, и встал на грань реального поражения. В конечном счёте Дуку отбросил Кеноби и жестом указал дроидам, чтобы они убили джедая, но Кеноби быстро расправился с ними. Дуку перешёл в наступление, отбросил Энакина в стену, а Кеноби придавил куском балкона, лишив сознания. Скайуокер вскоре очнулся и продолжил бой один. Даже Макаши не помогала Дуку против Джем Со Энакина. Когда бой перешёл на верхние этажи, Дуку попытался переманить Энакина на Тёмную сторону. Он насмехался над Скайуокером, пытаясь вызвать у джедая эмоции Тёмной Стороны и отмечая, что тот чувствует страх, гнев и ненависть, но не использует их. Это действие оказалось фатальной ошибкой, ибо Энакин действительно боялся потерять Оби-Вана. Колкость наряду с тонкой поддержкой Палпатина разгневала Энакина. Он направил свою ненависть на Дуку и меч Дуку попал в ловушку, кончившуюся для Дуку потерей рук, расплатившись за свою собственную. thumb|left|Энакин Скайуокер после убийства Дуку Скайуокер поймал световой меч Дуку и скрестил его вместе со своим у шеи побежденного сита. Ожидая от своего Учителя вмешательства и спасения своей жизни, как это Сидиус и обещал до начала боя, Дуку был шокирован видом Тёмного лорда ситов, принуждающего джедая нанести добивающий удар, чтобы сделать ещё один шаг к Тёмной стороне. Только тогда Дуку понял,, что он постоянно обманывался в своём повелителе: Палпатин никогда не собирался спасать жизнь графа, он был простым инструментом, используемым для создания Конфедерации независимых систем и выполнения плана Сидиуса. Энакин отрубил Дуку голову, сделав еще один шаг к Темной стороне. Последней мыслью Дуку было: «Путь ситов - предательство». Тело графа Дуку, вероятно, сгорело в атмосфере Корусанта, когда «Незримая длань» развалилась на две части. Личность и черты характера Дуку был отличным философом, оратором, политиком, воином, харизматичным лидером, одинаково хорошо использовал Светлую и Темную сторону Силы. Йода считал его лучшим своим учеником и своей наибольшей неудачей. Дуку ненавидел негуманоидные расы. Галактику он делил на «Актив» и «Угрозу». Актив представляли полезные Дуку существа, которых можно использовать для различных целей. В группу угрозы относились все, кого нельзя было включить в первую группу. Если Дуку называл кого-то угрозой, то тем выносил этому кому-то смертный приговор. И хотя будучи джедаем, Дуку отбросил свои предрассудки и высокомерие, но с падением на Тёмную сторону эти грани его характера засияли ярким светом. Он верил, что Орден джедаев перейдя на Тёмную сторону мог бы управлять Галактикой без вмешательства Сената. Как сит он планировал преобразовать джедаев в армию ситов, пополняемую пользователями Силы со всей Галактики. Силы и способности thumb|200px|Световой меч графа Дуку Дуку был великолепным фехтовальщиком. Он освоил семь форм фехтования, кроме Ваапада, но в совершенстве владел только формой Макаши. В период Войн клонов считалось, что только Йода и Мэйс Винду могли на равных соревноваться в бою на световых мечах с Дуку. Хотя и третья, четвёртая и пятая формы владения световым мечом были более практичными и полезными, граф стремился к развитию второй формы (Макаши) фехтовального искусства. Вторая форма предназначалась для противостояния меча мечу. Считая четвёртую форму из-за её акробатических трюков раздражающей, Дуку видел вторую форму как единственное средство по сокрушению остальных стилей. Несмотря на то, что Макаши предназначался для боя с одним противником, и становился ненадёжным при численном превосходстве противника, Дуку практически не напрягаясь мог противостоять 4-5 соперникам. Падение на Тёмную сторону только усилило его фехтовальное мастерство. В свои восемьдесят лет Дуку сохранил хорошую физическую форму, позволяя себе использовать как ускорения, так и акробатические трюки, которые были недоступны и более молодым джедаям. Используя обыкновенную агрессию ситов, усиливающую его стиль, Дуку предположил, что ему вполне по силам победить в противостоянии Мастера Йоду. Однако в бою с Йодой Дуку не смог справиться с огромной скоростью старого учителя. Он покинул поле боя, и оставшиеся три года оттачивал своё мастерство. Энакин же в бою над Корусантом отбросил оборонительные стили и использовал агрессивный вариант пятой формы, отчего для отражения мощных ударов Скайуокера у Дуку просто не было сил, что и привело его к гибели. За кулисами *Дуку сыграл Кристофер Ли, в том числе в большинстве сцен боя. Появления *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * * * * * * * *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novel * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' * * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Only the Force'' * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novelization / junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Battle Begins'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novel *''Evil Eyes'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * * *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire 1: Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' * }} Неканонические появления *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Источники * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Revenge of the Sith'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Attack of the Clones'' (TCG) *''Sith Rising'' *''Jedi Guardians'' *''Revenge of the Sith'' (TCG) *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * *Rise of the Empire * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''Galaxy at War'' * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * }} Внешние ссылки *Дуку на сайте "holonet.ru" * Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Умершие в 19 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Серенно Категория:Падшие джедаи Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Лидеры Конфедерации независимых систем Категория:Философы Категория:Знать Категория:Родившиеся в 102 ДБЯ Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Джедаи-стражи Категория:Лорды ситов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Лидеры сепаратистов